Il Cielo Vibrante
by ImmemorialMemory
Summary: AU world where Harry's godfather is Reborn and grew up with the Arcobaleno as her babysitters. Sky attraction is a pain, especially with the most powerful flame users as your overprotective guardians. Cue a clumsy, infatuated Dino who dodges her every step. Fem!Harry/Dino. First chapter is a future!fic.


**Il Cielo Vibrante**

AU world where Harry's godfather is Reborn and grew up with the Arcobaleno as her babysitters. Sky attraction is a pain, especially with the most powerful flame users as your overprotective guardians. Cue a clumsy, infatuated Dino who dodges her every step. Fem!Harry/Dino. First chapter is a future!fic.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. They are the properties of J.K. Rowling and Akira Amano.

 **.**

 **Author's Note:** Bwahaha. I finally finished another one. It's incredibly satisfying to finish this one. It's been years since I last watched a KHR episode, and I've never read the manga, only read the summary of the ending so I hope this turns out well anyway. Dino gets little love in HP/KHR crossovers, which is a shame since he's awesome, so I thought, why not? I still haven't got the hand of writing yaoi even though it's my guilty pleasure. Little Thunder was the closest I've ever got to writing one.

Early Christmas gift to you all. This is the first of four one-shots I'm planning, I'm dealing with **Tsuna's POV** first and this one takes place four years after KHR canon starts.

 **W** **arnings:** AU, future-fic, Tsuna POV, fem!Harry, hot!Dino, lol

.

'Normal'

' _Thoughts'_

' **Hyper Intuition'**

.

Current ages:

 **Tsuna:** 17

 **Dino:** 28

 **Harriet/Harry:** 29

 **Reborn:** 13 (biologically)

 **Cassia:** 9

.

* * *

 ** _-Surrey, England-_**

Teary, emerald eyes looked up into fathomless black.

A few hiccups left the little girl and the man frowned, making her flinch. He muttered something tersely, something she didn't understand, and took a few steps back.

Away from her.

Panicking, she reached for him with desperate hands, unable to stop the loud sob from ripping out her throat.

He couldn't leave her!

 _Nonononono…_

The man cursed and caught her stumbling figure, not the least bit caring that her tears soaked his suit.

"Shh… _mio bambina_. It's going to be alright. Sleep, Harriet." He soothed, enclosing her in a tight embrace. A few shudders wracked her body and he kept still for a few moments, waiting for her to drift to sleep. Once he was sure she was completely out, he hefted her thin body into his arms and left the hellhole. It took an effort to reach for his phone—with the iron grip she had on his suit— but he managed without waking up his precious bundle. Streaming through his contacts, he rang a particular number and waited for the call to be picked up.

A click. _"Merde, Reborn! Do you have any idea what ungodly hour—"_

"Be at the outpost in thirty minutes." He snapped without waiting for the other line to finish.

Frantic fumbling noises could be heard. A yelp, _"What?! I'm a hundred miles away—"_

"Now." His tone brooked no arguments.

Silence hung at the other line. Then, _"Cazzo… You found her didn't you?"_

"Thirty minutes."

Click.

* * *

 _Several years later…_

 ** _-Sicily, Italy-_**

"I really, _really_ don't want to be a mafia boss." One Sawada Tsunayoshi declared to nothing in particular.

Natsu just licked his hand in answer. Sulking, the future Vongola Decimo went back to petting the miniature lion and leaned back at the leather seat, glancing at the Italian scenery through the darkly tinted windows of the limo.

Four years have passed since Tsuna first met the most frightening person in the world.

Reborn.

The short, nine year old Italian boy in the suit and fedora who had barged into his peaceful, insignificant existence and brought Tsuna chaos, headaches, and pain-inducing 'training' sessions.

 _("Who gives kids guns anyway?!"he shrieked as he ran in his pajamas._

 _Bang!_

" _I'm simply one hell of a nine-year old. So shut up and run, dame-Tsuna.")_

The 'Greatest Hitman in the World', with fathomless black eyes and a green chameleon who stretched Tsuna to the limits and urged him to do his best even at the brink of death.

 _("For your training today, start by dropping and giving me a thousand push-ups."_

" _Haha! I didn't know Reborn-san was an EXTREME joker!"_

" _He's serious, nii-san. And he'll shoot you if you're too slow."_

" _Quite right. And you're not dropping, dame-Tsuna. Maybe you need encouragement—"_

" _Hieee! I'm dropping, I'm dropping!"_

" _An EXTREME challenge! I shall make it two—no, TEN THOUSAND PUSH-UPS!"_

" _Please don't encourage him, nii-san!")_

The child home tutor with a love for espresso and could disguise himself in the most ridiculous ways, who Tsuna watched grow alongside him from a terrifying nine-year old to a quite frankly demonic thirteen-year old being doused in teenaged hormones, making him far more fear-inducing than he was, if that was even possible.

 _("Why are you shooting me now?!"_

" _I just feel like it."_

" _Hieee!")_

Haha, joy.

' _But he gave me friends to care for, a reason to fight, and carved out my potential,'_ Tsuna grudgingly added, staring at the adoring Sky-amber eyes of his box animal. He turned back to the window and inspected his reflection. _'A lot of potential.'_

Puberty had been very kind to him. In fact, according to Reborn, puberty seemed to be apologizing for all the belligerent shit life had thrown at Tsuna during his childhood by blessing him with a late present.

He was Primo's mirror image now, which further fueled the rumors about Vongola Decimo's generation being the second coming of Giotto di Vongola and his guardians. Apart from the brown hair, one could look at Tsuna and declare him Primo's clone. He had inherited Iemitsu's striking Italian features, softened only by the attributes he got from his mother. It hadn't been obvious as a child, but as he grew up, the changes were evident. Wide eyes turned narrower, sharpened by amber Sky flames and Hyper Intuition. Cheekbones once layered in cute baby fat were now refined and angled and his fluffy brown hair tamed to look what Bianchi teased as his 'just shagged' style.

There were some days that he would look at the mirror in disbelief, unable to comprehend that he looked as he did.

"Congratulations, you're smoking hot." Hana had clapped sarcastically, which did nothing to hide the slight blush on her face.

He stood at a decent five feet seven and Tsuna was rather thankful he even reached this height even though every single one of his Guardians except for Chrome towered over him. At least he was taller than the girls. Due to all the accidents he had as a clumsy child, Tsuna was surprised he even got this tall.

"It's because of Reborn's trainings," Shamal told him in a drunken stupor some time back. "Why d'ya think he makes you stretch n' run laps 'rooound the city 'vry mornin?"

"Because it gives him joy to see me suffering?"

Shamal snorted. "Yeah that's part of it no doubt, kid. Bu' he's also tryin' ta squeeze out every last bit of talent out of ya before you grow up to be too fixed in yer ways as an adult."

"Oh…" Tsuna had paused thoughtfully. Then he grimaced. "But does he really have to do it while shooting real bullets my way?"

Shamal guffawed loudly. "Tha's the fun part. Reborn's a sadistic bastard, alright."

Of course his tutor had heard that last bit and painfully punted Shamal straight into the opposing wall, further proving the perverted doctor's statement.

Tsuna smiled at the memory, running a hand through his spiky hair.

Indeed, Reborn's training seemed to be reaping nothing but benefits. It took Tsuna a while to realize it because he was too preoccupied between screaming his head off in terror and running for his life, but once he had taken to pause with the screaming and running, he was startled to realize that yes, he was hauling two sacks of rice with one hand and the rest of his mother's groceries with the other.

"Oh my, Tsu-kun!" Nana said happily to her flabbergasted son. "You're very strong now! Just like papa!"

Tsuna was actually stronger than Iemitsu now, managing to kick him straight into a training wall when they were sparring, but he didn't tell his mother that.

It didn't stop there either. Reborn addressed even the intellectual aspect of his life, drilling every bit of knowledge he could into Tsuna's very unwilling brain. The addition of Hyper Intuition made memorizing easier, but Reborn commanded him not to rely on it too much. He went through his lessons without shortcuts and learned Italian from Gokudera and Mandarin from I-Pin, Math from Reborn, and Science from Bianchi. Etiquette and diplomatic relations from Dino and Nono. Business from a belligerent Xanxus, who surprisingly had a degree in economics and tended to throw glass wines at Tsuna's head whenever his impatience ran out, which was _always_. He gradually enhanced until he nearly reached the top spot of his year, much to everyone's disbelief.

And he wasn't the only one who improved. Under the guidance of Reborn's ' _not-friends-they're-acquaintances-shut-up-Tsuna_ ', his Guardians had also flourished.

Gokudera had continued his halted tutelage under a grumbling Shamal, who pounded the virtue of patience onto his skull. The silver-haired Storm could now curb his automatic instinct of flinging bombs at first offense, taking Reborn's reprimand that 'a right-hand shouldn't go half-cocked at any moving target unless he wants to be labeled as an uncontrollable animal' to heart. Gokudera was regarded as a genius already, Shamal had said. ' _He comes up with brilliant strategies. He just needs to stop channeling an angry gorilla.'_ And thankfully, he seems to stop doing so, if the lack of excessive explosions for the past few years was to go by.

Takeshi was now a finely sharp blade. He still gave those feel-good grins of his and it was genuine for the most part, but during fights and battles there was a lethal edge in his smiles that was purely Reborn's fault. Reborn, who had concluded that Takeshi was a natural hitman and decided to oversee his training personally, much to Tsuna's despair. He needed to control it, Reborn had said when Tsuna voiced his anger. His instincts would eat him alive. He wouldn't know what to do about his vicious tendencies. ' _And he has them_ ,' Reborn bonked Tsuna in the head when he protested. ' _His family has aggressiveness in their blood_ ,' he pointed to a cheerful Tsuyoshi who was deftly slicing fresh fish, handling the knife with deadly precision. ' _They just hide it better.'_

When it was time for Lambo's traning, Reborn bluntly called Verde a creepy motherfucker who was too obsessed with experiments and instead had Lambo trained under a child Colonnello who— even though everyone knew had the same personality as the future Vongola Lightning Guardian— didn't tolerate that kind of bratty attitude coming from anyone but _himself_. The blonde Arcobaleno had curbed Lambo's brand of violence with his _own_ brand of violence (fire with fire according to an amused Reborn, and Tsuna never wanted to stumble on their tutoring sessions _ever again_ … bombs and grenades flying _everywhere_ ), and miracles upon miracles, it seemed to have worked. It prompted Lambo to _behave_ because apparently, while both he and Colonnello had the same strategy (which was to chuck everything dangerous at one direction and hope for the best), the afro cow wasn't cunning enough to even give the former COMSUBIN member a sweat. Lambo, frustrated that he wasn't doing damage, threw a tantrum and resulted in him getting downtime by facing the wall. He was released when chastised and the Lightning child properly asked for formal training from the Rain Arcobaleno.

Ryohei also got training from Colonnello, the military-minded blonde increasing his muscle density and monstrous stamina. But the Sun Guardian benefited from healing training as well, given by Shamal and Reborn. It gave him clearer focus and a better appreciation of never going overboard with training due to health concerns. He had a stricter regimen and like Hayato, was now less likely to barrel into a fight without thinking it over.

Mukuro honestly didn't need training because apart from Kyoya, he was arguably the strongest of Tsuna's Guardians (although comparing him to the Cloud would result in a most painful death). He was however, assessed by Mammon to a standstill, much to both of their disdain. Mammon wasn't giving his best, irritating Mukuro because he had been told that the Mist Arcobaleno only made an appearance due to Reborn paying him an impossible amount of money (which came out of the Vongola's pocket) and had no interest in Mukuro's power at all. He had goaded the fellow Mist, which was not an easy feat, but when the Six Paths of Pain and Ouroboros were suddenly making appearances, Reborn himself had to step in before they blasted each other with their most powerful attacks. Tsuna had to deal with an extra pouty Mukuro for weeks because he wasn't able to finagle the so-called Strongest Mist in the World to go all-out on him.

Chrome was handled by Bianchi, mostly because Mukuro had no clue on how to deal with the girl's shy nature. The pineapple-headed Mist was a surprisingly good teacher in flame concept, but bolted away like a spooked snake when Bianchi began to talk about female monthlies and how to hide weapons between garters and heels. Tsuna thought that, being the shameless and perverted person he was (what with his tendency to possess anything with a pulse), Mukuro would have no problem coaching Chrome about this but apparently his brotherly affection was enough to make him uncomfortable with female talk.

Kyoya was downright terrifying. Enough said.

No, really. His tutor Dino (Reborn refused to ask help from Skull), had the least work to do among the 'mentors', excluding all the effort the Cavallone Don gave in dodging and ducking from Hibari's furious tonfas.

"He just needs finesse and a little more experience." Dino had laughed nervously. "And you'll have a frightening Classic Cloud to tear after the masses."

 _Speaking of Dino-nii…_ Tsuna shook his head to clear his thoughts.

They were having lunch at the Cavallone estate today. A week before he was officially due for Italy, he received a phone call from a cheerful Dino who declared that Tsuna's first days in Italia should include a formal visit to Vongola's most trusted allied famiglia, the Cavallone. He had already notified Nono and was just waiting for the Decimo's approval. Reborn had accepted even before Tsuna could answer, dropping the phone after answering an affirmative.

"Establish your allies, Tsuna." Reborn tsked. "Don't hesitate. Not now."

His protests died down and he had nodded.

So here he was, riding a Vongola limo to Dino-nii's place. Normally, Reborn would be sitting with him in the car but he made them go ahead and told Tsuna that Natsu would make do as his protection. None of his guardians were riding with him due to security reasons. There were two cars in front of his and three more at the back, containing more Vongola security and his Guardians except Lambo, who was too young to attend diplomatic meetings.

Tsuna thought it was unnecessary for them to take separate rides but accepted it as protocol. It took some convincing on Gokudera's part, who was unwilling to leave his Jyuudaime, but when Mukuro drawled that the Storm Guardian taking the front ride would mean that he could protect their Sky in case some lunatic ahead decided to blow up the cars, he eagerly trotted to the first waiting car.

"Just so he can take the first hit," Mukuro said with that creepy grin of his.

Kyoya seemed satisfied that he wouldn't be sharing breathing space with the others. His Cloud Guardian was still brooding about leaving his precious Namimori to Tetsuya's dutiful care. Nobody forced him to come to Italy but he had stalked inside their private plane at the last minute, mutinous yet subdued. Tsuna was willing to do anything to keep Kyoya from going on a rampage, and if that meant a solitary joyride for one sulky Hibari then so be it.

The vehicles were now pulling into Cavallone territory, a magnificent pair of iron-wrought gates depicted with golden horses granting them entrance inside. The cars rolled in and Tsuna raised his brows at the sight of the impressive stretch of well-kept land. It took them a few minutes riding through the estate before reaching the main residence.

Natsu hopped out of the car the instant the chauffeur opened the car door, followed by a stunned Tsuna who stared at the Cavallone Mansion in awe. When Reborn had said that Dino pulled his family out of bankruptcy and became the third (now second due to Millefiore paying dues to the Vindice) richest famiglia in the world, he wasn't expecting _this_.

The mansion was huge… it had to be the size of Namimori High.

It was built with Grecian styles, all arcs and pillars, in the colors of Sicilian white and gold. The buildings were inter-connected to each other and there were open courtyards of pressed white marble and stone fountains everywhere, decorated with trimmed grass and beautifully kept trees and greenery. It reminded Tsuna of the Pantheon of the gods of Olympus.

' _Vongola Mansion isn't even as big as this,'_ Tsuna thought dazedly.

Vongola Mansion was located in the heart of Italian mafia activity, a few miles away from Sicily. Primo built it to keep an eye on the city, in order to be just a few minutes away in case of trouble. It still remained as one of the largest buildings in Italy, which made security a nightmare. When Tsuna asked why they never relocated especially if enemies could find them, Nono had an answer.

"This was Primo's home, the home of the past Dons, and will remain as Vongola's home. You feel it, don't you Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna did feel it, the lingering sensation of comforting Sky flames enveloping the whole mansion. It was a beautiful warm feeling, the same feeling he would get whenever his mother would greet him with a smile and a homemade meal after a hard day of training.

' _And I could feel it again,'_ Tsuna thought, looking at the Cavallone estate, as the same welcoming sensation of home blanketed him. The enormity of the place and the emotions it pulled from him left him quite stunned.

His guardians were in the same predicament as they climbed out of their rides.

"Damn. The Bucking Horse is loaded," Gokudera whistled, looking around the marbled courtyard.

"Extreme place! We can extremely run laps around all day!" Ryohei bounced excitedly, eyes roving around all the open space.

"Haha, Tsuna look! There are horses everywhere!" Takashi waved a hand at a stone fountain where a horse statue spewed out water and at a man handling the reins of two real horses a few meters away.

"Course there are lots of horses, baseball head! This is the Cavallone!" Hayato snapped.

Before Tsuna could open his mouth, a dark figure had stalked up the wide stairs of the main doors. His hairs rose in alarm when he saw that it was his Cloud Guardian, looking like he found someone new to bite to death.

"Kyoya, wait!" Tsuna panicked, scrambling up. "Don't start a fight with Dino-nii!"

Because that was what Kyoya was after, most likely. The skylark had never won against his mentor and would always furiously charge at the mere sight of him. And Tsuna could think of no worse way to open diplomatic talks than to attack your host with a tonfa to the head.

Before anyone could subdue the ex-prefect, a new tiny figure darted out of the mansion and into Kyoya's direction. Eyes widening in horror, Tsuna rushed in to save the tiny thing from his Cloud Guardian's 'tender mercies'.

No one expected what happened next.

"Tino's padrino!" A squeal erupted from the little figure and it threw itself at Kyoya, earning a grunt from the skylark.

Instead of taking offense, the temperamental teen handled the squirming armful with surprisingly gentle hands. His face was still expressionless, but Tsuna could see the minute fondness in his Cloud Guardian's eyes. When he could finally see what was clinging to Kyoya like a baby koala, Tsuna's mind went blank.

Golden curls with a hint of red, sparkling green eyes, a lovely smile.

It was a little girl.

It was a little girl with Dino-nii's face.

A little girl with Dino-nii's face emitting pure Sky flames.

Verdant eyes turned in his direction, little arms waving cheerily. " _Ciao_! I'm Cassia Lilia Verona Cavallone. You must be papa's guests!"

* * *

His brain short-circuited.

Tsuna's Hyper Intuition worked overtime and he had a mental discussion in his head for all of three seconds.

 **Dino-nii has a kid.**

 _Since when?!_

 **Well, she looks at least eight or nine, so nine years or so ago.**

 _Why hadn't anyone told me?!_

 **Probably because you never asked, dummy.**

 _That's besides the point! And don't you dare get snarky!_

 **Ho…**

Arguing with yourself is the first sign of insanity. Tsuna shook his head and focused on the dilemma, staring at her bright green eyes.

"Hello?" Tsuna hesitated, eyes swiveling to his Cloud Guardian. "Kyoya, this is… Dino-nii's child?"

"Hn… The omnivore's cub." Kyoya shot him a bland ' _are-you-dumb_ ' look.

"The horse has a kid?!" Hayato exploded, looking at her like he was one of his UMA.

"Uwa, she's adorable!" Takeshi wiggled his fingers at her, delighted when she mimicked him. "She's so tiny, like a little doll!"

"Ufufufufu… This is an unforeseen situation," Mukuro voiced out, ignoring the way Hibari's hackles rose when he got closer.

Tsuna was still bewildered, staring at his Cloud guardian blankly. "And you've known her for…"

Kyoya sniffed and turned away from them, still clutching the girl. "Years. I train the cub to be a carnivore."

"Now _that_ is a scary thought, Kyoya."

Everyone turned around.

Dino Cavallone was striding towards them from the entrance, grinning brightly at the piled group.

"Papa!" Cassia chirped out, wiggling impressively out of Kyoya's arms in record time and tackling her father, who caught her with ease.

"Hey, _principessa_!"

"Not _principessa_! Cassia Lilia Verona!" she declared with an adorable scowl.

"Geez, you're really fascinated with your name these past few days, huh? And you got away from your handlers again, didn't you?" Dino cooed, swinging her back and forth. Up close, Tsuna couldn't deny the striking resemblance between them. The blonde boss gave them a smile, the same smile his daughter had. "Yo, little bro! Nice to see you made it safe."

"Hey, Dino-nii. You clean up well," he joked in greeting.

The Cavallone boss was in formal attire, a far cry from the street style he preferred. He was wearing a business suit with cuffs undone, dark slacks, and shiny leather shoes. His earring was missing and his blonde hair was slicked back tidily. He looked like a proper Mafia boss, or a business man to the unsuspecting public, Tsuna thought wryly.

"I do, don't I? Don't really like this sort of stuff, but I just came from a board meeting." Dino answered lightly, giving Tsuna a firm handshake and a one-armed hug. "And I'm holding my daughter Kyoya, so no biting."

He had noticed the skylark inching forward, tonfas poised, so the Cavallone boss pointedly angled his daughter to emphasize his squirming bundle of little girl.

"Hn…" The Cloud narrowed his eyes at a cheery Cassia then back at Dino, displeased. "You will fight me later."

"Can I watch?" Cassia piped up excitedly, bouncing in her father's arms.

"Ah… I don't think your mama would approve, _principessa_." Dino's smile turned strained.

Kyoya scoffed. "The lioness will understand that the cub needs to learn how to prowl on her own."

"You tell that to her then," Dino said in a dry tone.

If it were possible, Kyoya's frown deepened but he didn't say anything further. Cassia was staring at Tsuna, bright green eyes peeking from Dino's shoulder, and he could feel the little girl's Sky flames curiously poking at his own, emitting a feel of wonder at the similarity of their natures. Smiling, he gave the flame version of a friendly wave and she brightened considerably, informing her father about her new discovery.

"Yes, _principessa_. Tsuna's like you and me," Dino told her, his own flames channeling amusement at their interactions.

They were ushered them inside the opulent halls, where the little blonde girl decided to desert her father's arms and took Kyoya's hand to act as the tiny tour guide. The others were boggled at how the Cloud ignored her 'crowding' and let her do as she pleased.

"I didn't know you were married, Dino-nii." Tsuna said casually, trying to keep the minute upset out of his voice.

It would've been nice to know, especially since Dino really had been sort of a brother-figure to him for the past few years, both of them commiserating on the misery Reborn bought into their lives. He had no idea that he had been married or had children at all, the blonde never hinted at it. The way Dino-nii carried himself in public (like a bad boy or a sophisticated delinquent, according to Haru) was also not fitting for the image of a family man Tsuna envisioned. Then again, he had no room to talk since Iemitsu wasn't really the picture of a perfect father.

"You didn't?" Dino looked genuinely surprised. "Reborn didn't tell you? Or… Oi, Kyoya, you didn't tell them?"

Tsuna blinked. Oh. Of course Reborn knows, he had been Dino's tutor. Why didn't he tell them? As for Kyoya—

The ex-prefect gave them a dark glare.

 _Never mind then._

"Wait, of course Reborn won't tell you. He prefers to think that my marriage doesn't exist," Dino's expression was rueful.

"What? Why?"

Dino just smiled and shook his head.

"So you didn't mean to EXTREMELY keep it a secret?" Ryohei inquired.

"Of course not. Me being married is general knowledge in the mafia. You can't really keep that a secret. Vongola Nono knows. As does the Varia and the CEDEF." Dino said, keeping his voice low so his daughter in front with the skylark didn't hear. "My wife's identity however, is another story. That, and my children's existence."

"Children? You have more than one?" It was Chrome who voiced out their surprise.

"Yes," the pride in his voice was unmistakable. "A son, Constantino. We call him Tino. He's one and a half." Dino glanced at Tsuna. "I'm sorry that you didn't know, little bro. I really thought you did."

"It's okay, it wasn't deliberate on your part." Tsuna's gaze settled on a Boticelli painting on the wall. "Although I'll have to remind my guardians to _stop keeping secrets_."

It was aimed at Hibari who, apart from the slight tensing of his shoulders, didn't show any outward reaction at the reprimand in Tsuna's voice. The subdued yet grudging acquiesce of his flames however, was enough to satisfy Tsuna's need for a reply. He was surprised when a flare of orange emitted from Kyoya's side. Looking down, he could see Cassia's green eyes containing a tint of amber. Apparently, Dino's daughter had been curious about the reaction of Kyoya's flames.

"Bucking Horse, your kid's a Sky." Hayato grunted out.

"Yeah. So is her mother." The blonde brightened when he mentioned his wife. "We've had Cassia a year after we got married and her flames manifested at seven years old. She's nine right now, and you have no idea how hard it is to keep people from trying to Harmonize with her. We have to keep her indoors until she learned to control her flames better. They practically force her!"

"Who even _does_ that to a seven-year old?" Chrome sounded deeply upset. It was akin to attempted rape in the mafia.

"Unscrupulous people, apparently." Takeshi frowned at the implication.

"Unfufufufu… People like that are scum," Mukuro supported vaguely, not seeing the way Hayato mouthed 'hypocrite' behind his back. "You could have them drawn and quartered, perhaps?"

Tsuna rolled his eyes at his Mist Guardian's suggestion of 'appropriate punishment'. Years ago it would have freaked him out, but he had grown impervious to Mukuro's fondness for gore and blood. _Quirks and all…_

"Nah," the Cavallone boss replied airily, but there was a hint of deadly satisfaction in his eyes. "There's no torture I can do that the Vindice can't improve on. They're perfectionists."

The mention of the Mafia prison made everyone tense, especially Mukuro. But the pineapple-haired Mist just let out another string of ' _ufufufufu…_ ' and became very interested at a 17th century bust of Paracelsus. Tsuna just shook his head at the minutely bloodthirsty look on Dino-nii's face. Well, he was a worried father so his reaction was more than acceptable in Tsuna's books.

The Vindice was the stuff of every mafiosi's nightmares after all. Attempting to force a mafia boss's heiress into Harmony was a criminal offense of the highest order and no doubt with Dino's influence he had the perpetrators begging for death. Sending someone there meant that they would never see daylight again, living in complete agony and torture for the rest of their miserable existence for as long as the Vindice thinks it should still be.

 **A perfectly good reaction for the crime committed.**

Tsuna smirked, listening to Cassia's bright giggles. _True._

* * *

They didn't get to meet Dino's wife until an hour later, in which they had been completely toured around the Cavallone estate. Cassia kept a running commentary, and Tsuna realized—as she debated with Mukuro about Dante's painting of Inferno—that he quite liked the sunny Sky child.

Children had always instilled mixed reactions to Tsuna. As a kid himself, Tsuna had been bullied by others so he had gained a skewed impression on the supposed 'innocence' of children. They could be cruel and malicious, and that impression didn't change even as he got to middle school. It grew worse when Reborn entered his life because he was akin to a demonic kid on steroids, like Tsuna's childhood bullies enhanced a thousand times. Even though his sour attitude towards Tsuna wasn't solely aimed at the brunette (Reborn was a little shit to everyone too), he was still a source of physical pain and agony due to the torturous training he dished out. Of course Tsuna didn't hold it against him because Reborn's goal had been respectable (somewhat). But because of him and his childhood it was like his brain equated kids to pain in the necks.

It changed a bit when Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta showed up. Lambo was also a pain in the neck, albeit more of a responsibility. He was clumsy, whiny, and a crybaby, but he was also in need of a family. I-Pin was quiet and polite, but her being a literal human bomb had been troublesome as well. Fuuta was actually the best-behaved among the three but even he was unique on his own. Still, Tsuna learned to love all of them in time, tantrums and all.

Cassia was like a breath of fresh air to Tsuna. She was… different from other kids, and he couldn't help but smile at her direction often. She needled Mukuro and Takeshi, poked at Hibari, charmed Hayato and Ryohei, and drew Chrome in a conversation. She did it without being annoying or demanding, switching attentions while making sure she paid attention to everyone. She certainly had his Guardians captivated, and it was a miracle that all of them were engaging in conversation for this long without anything exploding or breaking as it usually would.

He was looking at a properly raised Sky child, one that wasn't stifled or pressured. It made Tsuna wonder whether he'd have grown up to be just like her if Nono and Iemitsu had just left his flames unsealed. Cassia was lucky, Tsuna thought wistfully.

 **Dino and his wife raised her well. Despite appearances, he is an excellent father.**

 _Makes you think, huh._

"She's very smart," Tsuna voiced out at Dino as they listened to Mukuro recite the Divine Comedy to the enraptured girl. "I wouldn't know half of what she's saying when I was her age."

Dino face twisted into a smile that looked more like a grimace. "She has… unique tutors."

"That's one way of saying it, Dino." An amused female voice chimed behind them.

Tsuna stiffened at the sudden feel of powerful _powerful_ flames, _morepowerfulthanhisown_ , instinctively making his Hyper Intuition classify it as a threat. The fact that he didn't feel it approach made his flames go wild, growling at it in warning.

It flared back. He relaxed when it gave off the signs of being a friendly.

"Sorry about that, guess I should've done it from a distance first."

It came from a sheepish-looking woman, young and incredibly beautiful. She was wearing a knee-length cream dress and a pair of dainty gladiator sandals. Long, raven black hair, a warm smile, emerald green eyes.

 _Cassia's eyes…_

Cassia's mother.

 **Dino-nii's wife.**

Indeed, the Cavallone boss brightened as she approached, embracing her close and laying a sweet kiss on her lips. His flames hummed in contentment, twining around hers suggestively, making everyone look away in embarrassment and Mukuro to shield Cassia's eyes with some amusement.

The child Sky pouted, sprinting forward once the Mist let go as she threw her arms at her mother. "Mama!"

"Cassia sweetheart, you got away from Renoria again," her mother said in exasperation, laying a kiss on her cheek. "I have to tell your _nonnino_ to stop teaching you how to escape from your maids…"

The little girl shrugged unrepentantly and jumped into her father's arms once her mother was done cuddling her.

Tsuna was momentarily stunned at the image of the pure Sky family before him. The sheer magnetism they had together was _intense_.

"Hello, you must be Tsunayoshi," Dino's wife smiled, tucking a black strand of hair behind her ear. She was brimming with soothing Sky flames and Tsuna was astounded at the power lurking beneath her,

He stood up, flustered. "U-um, nice to meet you!"

Now that his flames knew that she wasn't a danger, it had perked up considerably like an eager puppy at the pure, friendly Sky flames she was emitting. Tsuna flushed.

Emerald eyes sparkled. "I'm Hariett. Hariett Potter-Cavallone, but you can call me Harry instead."

Tsuna couldn't help but smile back at her. Her easy-going air reminded him of her daughter. "Call me Tsuna, Harry-san."

"Oh no, none of that." She approached him and kissed both cheeks, making him blush harder. "Just Harry, alright? Or _nee-san_. Dino's told me that he sees you as a younger brother so that extends to me as well. And these would be your guardians, yes?"

A round of introductions followed. Tsuna was surprised at how well-mannered Hayato was being, kissing Hary- _nee_ 's hand respectfully. Not to be beaten, Mukuro bowed to her in a flourish, while Takeshi and Ryohei shook her hand with great enthusiasm. Chrome shyly greeted her, and Harry beamed at the young girl and clasped her hands at their introduction.

"And Kyoya! Stop brooding at the side, come and greet me properly."

They all stared in astonishment when the seemingly petite woman marched over to the grumpy Cloud and pulled him to her level, inspecting his face intently. They were more astonished that the Hibari _let_ her manhandle him with resentful acceptance, just like he allowed her daughter to do so earlier. She pursed her lips in seeming thought, then her face cleared with a smile, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"What the fuck," Tsuna muttered in Japanese, mindful of impressionable ears. But he couldn't help the curse from passing his mouth.

"My wife and Kyoya know each other," Dino said, leaning over Tsuna slightly to go unheard by the others. "One of her Guardians is Kyoya's, ah… relative."

"Oh," Tsuna blinked. That explains the familiarity, but the acceptance of her 'crowding' when Kyoya wouldn't even let his fellow guardians near him and barely tolerated Tsuna's presence still made him pause and think.

Hayato was asking Harry something. "—made you marry him in the first place? You know the Cavallone, they're the butt of jokes."

Tsuna frowned at Hayato's implication. "I don't think—"

"Not those kind of jokes, Tsuna-kun." Harry- _nee_ 's eyes were alight in amusement, cupping her daughter's ears. "They're the… ah, harmless dirty kinds. You know… The Cavallone deals with horses."

It took Tsuna a minute to process, then his face went beet red.

"Oh," he said.

Harry laughed. Dino just huffed.

"I've already heard every animal-bucking, horse-riding, whip-wielding jokes there is in the world." she said. "My husband's a walking innuendo."

Hayato burst into laughter and Mukuro chuckled faintly. Tsuna couldn't help but grin, glancing at a pouting Dino.

"I can't help it if we deal with horses or if I'm good with a whip," he grumbled.

"The horses I understand since it's a family inheritance but the whip? It's like you _want_ people to make dirty jokes, _amore_. You won't believe the number of people who asked me if you're hung like one."

Everyone but Kyoya and Dino burst into laughter, Harry grinning from ear to ear as she removed her hands from a curious Cassia's ears.

They talked some more, and Tsuna was fascinated at the elfin yet powerful Sky. She was a perfect hostess, displaying the same ease of talking at multiple people at once like her daughter. Tsuna found it easy to talk to her, and he couldn't remember the last time he felt this carefree and relaxed. The room was alight with laughter and small talk, and even Hibari couldn't help but be drawn in at several conversations.

Ah, the power of the Sky. With four of them in one setting, even the touchiest Cloud couldn't help but hover.

"Time for lunch," Harry said, smiling at Tsuna when his stomach rumbled. He blushed. "I've had the chefs prepare the best of Italy! Although I also had them whip up some Japanese cuisine to make you feel at home. I heard your father owns a sushi restaurant, Takeshi-kun?"

Takeshi was more than eager to talk about his father and their restaurant, escorting the black-haired female Sky himself, leading the group forward to the dining area. Tsuna glanced at Dino, who looked more than fine at having another man chaperoning his wife and was swinging his daughter into the air playfully instead.

 _Skies are horribly possessive, the downside of being the element's home. For him to not mind…_

 **He's assured in their bond.**

 _They must have an incredibly deep bond._

 **Dino-nii must have the luck of the gods. To have a wife like that…**

Tsuna shook his head wryly at the suggestive undertone of his Hyper Intuition. It was right after all. He wondered how his pseudo-brother managed to court someone like his wife. Not that Dino was a subpar Sky, far from that, but female Skies were notoriously hard to come by and even more difficult to court. They were rarer than their male counterparts and had the pick of their elements. Most of the time female Skies had more than one lover, such as the case of Vongola Eighth, Nono's mother Daniela. She herself had admitted to the world that she had no idea who her children's father were.

Tsuna couldn't imagine Dino- _nii_ having a wife who was seeing someone at the side. He was a Sky, he was bound to be territorial. It was the reason why female Skies rarely choose their male counterparts as romantic partners; they got too possessive. He couldn't imagine Harry- _nee_ having someone other than her husband either, with the way her flames marked Dino just as thoroughly as he marked hers.

 _She's a female Sky in an exclusive relationship._

 **One in a million then.**

"She's just special like that," Dino spoke from behind him. Tsuna blinked, then flushed at the realization that the Cavallone boss knew what he was thinking.

"How—"

"I don't have Hyper-Intuition, but you're not the first who thought that way," Dino winked, indicating that he wasn't the least bit offended. "But believe me, I went through _hell_ to have her as mine. She's worth every effort. She's my everything."

They both stiffened at the feel of powerful flames heading their way. Flames that were very familiar to both Dons since it contained a muted deadly undertone to the deceptively bright and cheerful element. Flames that could only belong to the Sun Arcobaleno.

Reborn was coming their way.

Tsuna sighed in exasperation, Dino tensed, and Cassia blinked at both of them. She was too young to feel what they were sensing.

But what made everyone's jaw drop was when the tall figure in the fedora appeared in their range of vision, Dino's wife brightened and she strode across the hallway, calling out with a lively endearment.

"Papa!"

The world stopped.

 _Papa?_

The thirteen-year Sun Arcobaleno, in his pristine suit and signature fedora, gave them all a bored raised brow of a disinterested carnivore before turning his attention to the woman smiling at him, his gaze turning unbelievably soft.

" _Mio bambina…_ " Reborn said affectionately, accepting her hug and cheek kisses.

" _Nonnino_!" Cassia called from her father's arms, eyes as bright as her mother's.

"Dame-Dino, let go of my granddaughter." Reborn said with contempt, turning to the Cavallone boss with acidic black eyes. "Come, _mio tesoro_. Leave your father. Forever if you want to."

Cassia let out a stream of bubbly laughter, but everyone knew that Reborn's words had been dead serious. Dino just sighed, a resigned smile on his face, as he set his daughter down to scamper after his apparent grandfather.

Tsuna was floored.

He turned his eyes to Dino, who just shrugged at him in a 'what-can-you-do' motion.

"I did say I went through hell for her, didn't I?" Dino whispered lowly, eyes pinned on his wife, child, and (Tsuna swallowed) father-in-law. "Let me introduce her to you properly, little bro. My beloved wife, Harriet Potter-Cavallone. The Arcobaleno Reborn's precious daughter."

Tsuna's mind was reeling.

 **Oh.**

 _So this…_

This was the reason behind Reborn's hot-and-cold temperament towards Dino.

He had always wondered why.

Reborn had always been trigger-happy. Tsuna thinks that the hitman had been that way ever since he came into the world and the Vongola Decimo sometimes amused himself with the image of a black-haired grumpy baby with sideburns smacking his baby bottle at anyone who irritated him.

But unlike Gokudera's explosive temper or Lambo's plain chaotic destruction, Reborn's brand of violence was finely honed, tempered with patience and marked with experience. There was thought and purpose behind Reborn's every shot and each bullet that left his gun had a foregone conclusion that it would always hit its target.

Reborn's way of thinking was also the same. He was calculated and quick, easily coming up with scenarios and possibilities a few seconds before something actually happens, as expected of the World's Greatest Hitman. He was the same with Tsuna, all amusing expectations with a touch of sadism. Reborn knew Tsuna's potential beforehand, which was why despite Tsuna's screeches, the Arcobaleno had labored on and tutored him with lazy smirks and hardened looks.

When Tsuna first met Dino, it was the first time he saw his tutor's composure slip. Whenever Dino talked or addressed Reborn, the hitman would twitch his fingers minutely, as if reaching for his gun. The Sun Arcobaleno's perfectly schooled expression would have the tiniest hint of spasm every time he looked at the Cavallone Boss, eyes narrowing, lip twitching into the barest hint of a scowl. These reactions were so quick that it would disappear just as quickly, and it took some time for Tsuna's Hyper Intuition to mature for him to realize that it actually happens and _only_ happens when Dino was in the vicinity, and had _always_ been happening ever since Tsuna met the blonde mafia boss.

If that didn't convince him that something was wrong between Reborn and Dino, the atmosphere did. The air around the Arcobaleno would always tense whenever Dino got five feet near him, a high bloodthirsty aura that Tsuna wanted to be miles away from. It was like watching a carnivore's hackles rise.

Tsuna wondered what the mafia boss had done for Reborn to act as if his very existence offended the hitman. He wondered what Dino- _nii_ was even _thinking,_ offending Reborn of all people, and why the Cavallone boss wasn't doing anything about it (like getting on his knees and groveling). He wondered why _Reborn_ wasn't doing anything about his attitude towards Dino, as the hitman was usually meticulous at getting rid of everything that annoyed him in record time.

But sometimes Reborn would adopt another far more positive attitude around Dino, the same kind of attitude he presented to Tsuna. It was the critical, analyzing look of a tutor, black eyes roving around the Cavallone boss's figure to spot weaknesses and ways to improve in a slightly fond way, hiding it in a veneer of tortu—er, tutoring. And there were the rare times Reborn would look at Dino in a quiet, satisfied air whenever his blonde former student did something impressive or awe-inspiring, his expression slightly smug, proud of what Dino had accomplished.

The subtle, deathly bi-polar attitude Reborn had towards Dino confused Tsuna. Often deadly, sometimes fond, rarely proud. Often deadly because during normal conversations it seemed to be Reborn's default behavior around Dino, as if he would love nothing more than to bury the Cavallone boss ten feet below concrete.

And then Tsuna met Harry _-nee_.

Harry, who was Reborn's daughter.

Harry, who Dino married.

 **Dino-nii must have been madly in love to have even dared.**

 _That or plain suicidal._

 **Probably both.**

To have even _dared_ to ask the Greatest Hitman's daughter's hand in marriage (and Tsuna didn't doubt that Dino asked beforehand, otherwise he _would_ be ten feet below concrete) made Tsuna think that Dino was either the bravest man in the underworld or he needed his head checked.

 **Eh. Definitely both.**

Dino laughed at the bland look Tsuna gave him, throwing an arm around the Decimo's shoulder.

"Let's go, little bro. Let's eat between discussing our alliances and cringing under the death threats Reborn sends us."

"You mean you. The death threats Reborn sends _you_."

"Close enough."

Tsuna huffed in defeated laughter.

"Here we are," Harry said brightly as they entered the dining hall, ushering everyone inside. Reborn had acted as if they didn't exist, doting on Cassia and entering the dining hall first. Tsuna and Dino were the last of the group, and Harry touched her husband's shoulder momentarily. "Oh, _amore_. I forgot to tell you that the others are here too."

" _What_?" the Cavallone head's voice was faint, face paling.

"Others? What others?" Tsuna blinked as Mukuro passed him and entered the dining area. He heard a bark of laughter from his Mist.

Tsuna perked up. What was Mukuro laughing about?

Harry gave him a beatific smile. "My other guardians."

Curious, Tsuna stuck his head inside the dining hall and—

Recoiled away in horror.

"No. No way." the Vongola Decimo said in shock, turning back to a grimacing Dino who had yet to enter the room.

"Yes," Dino sighed.

"How? And why didn't we sense them?!" The Vongola Decimo sounded hysterical.

"The dining hall has wards in it. Ever since that tomato sauce incident…" Dino replied, squaring his shoulders and looking as if he were headed to the gallows. "Well, let's get this over with."

Before he entered, he glanced once more at Tsuna, emphasizing that what the Vongola Decimo had seen at the dining hall wasn't an illusion. "And yes little bro, my wife is the Arcobaleno's Sky. At least we're having risotto today. Coming?"

.

* * *

 **Author's N** **ote:** Well, I'm done with Tsuna's POV. I'm planning to have one for Harry, Dino, and Reborn. This is mostly a future-shot to lay out the fact that everything in the future is well and good. I'm not sure when to update this, I still have my hands full from Shining Child.

The Arcobaleno curse had been broken way before canon, which is why Reborn is a thirteen-year old instead of a baby. You don't expect Harry to just sit down and do nothing while her father figure struggles with a curse, did you? There's also a reason why Dino called her the 'Arcobaleno's Sky' and not the 'Sky Arcobaleno'. A cookie to anyone who gets it. :)

Dino doesn't trip or stumble because he's in his own territory. I remember TYL!Dino being able to function properly even if his subordinates are miles away. In this story, Dino's surrounded by his and Harry's Sky flames, so even if the Cavallone estate empties of other people, the fact that he feels safe and at ease in his own home makes him not-clumsy.

I'd like to think about him and Harry being awesome parents. Dino's the cool dad, easygoing yet a fierce papa bear who dotes on Cassia and cuddles Tino a lot. Harry is the responsible yet fun mom, and she makes sure that Dino doesn't go overboard with his spoiling. But he rarely does, because Dino's surprisingly good with discipline and their children actually listens to him when Harry gets exasperated and he puts his foot down.

 **Read and review.**

Memory out!


End file.
